1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to insert-molded covers and, more particularly, to an insert-molded cover used for an electronic device and a method for manufacturing the insert-molded cover.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, or personal digital assistants (PDAs), are very popular and widely used. Covers of electronic devices are generally made of two kinds of materials, plastic and metal. Generally, a metallic cover has a nicer appearance and a better surface feeling than a plastic one, thus metallic covers for electronic devices are now becoming more and more popular.
Because the metal has a good electromagnetic shielding capability, a portion of the cover corresponding to an antenna of an electronic device is made of plastic, so that signals can be received and transmitted through the plastic portion, and certain functions would not be weaken by electromagnetic shielding. Generally, the metallic cover includes a metallic body and a plastic antenna lid fixed to the metallic body by hook locking or rivet jointing. However, these fixing means easily leave a gap between the plastic antenna lid and the metallic body, such that the plastic antenna lid easily becomes loosened from the metallic body due to the gap. In addition, a thin metallic cover is susceptible to crack at the junction where the plastic antenna lid is fixed to the metallic body by hook locking or rivet jointing. Therefore, the mechanical strength and durability of the metallic cover is relatively compromised.
What is needed, therefore, is a new insert-molded cover that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.